Alad V
Alad V is a Corpus boss who resides on Jupiter. He is accompanied by a robotic pet/guardian, Zanuka, which he built from Warframe parts that he gathered. Appearance and Abilities Alad V Alad himself appears as a man in a metallic blue robe, with a disc-shaped controller around his neck which powers Zanuka. He has no offensive capabilities, and will simply attempt to run around the arena and stay away from the Tenno while Zanuka does the dirty work. He does however have a few defensive capabilities to help himself survive. *Electric Shield: Akin to Volt's power, he can summon a white energy shield to block bullets from afar. *Flame Pulse: When close enough to Alad, he will summon an AoE fire burst around himself to knock the Tenno away. It has little to no recharge time, meaning attempts to do close quarters attacks are futile and can always be defended against. The pulse does not seem to be avoidable by jumping. *Blinding Lightning: A lightning bolt strikes from his hand and connects to a target Tenno. After a second, the target will be blinded for a few seconds as the entire screen flashes white. Zanuka Zanuka appears as a cyan armored robotic canine. It is highly aggressive and agile, capable of doing dodge rolls and jumping around terrain. It will continuously chase the Tenno while launching attacks. Aside from the basic claw strikes, it has several ranged abilities. *Missile strike: Launches several guided missiles, doing moderate damage. Due to their powerful guiding capabilities, the most reliable way to dodge them is still to hide behind cover. *Frost bomb: Launches a gray spheric bomb that explodes in a small AoE, applying Cold and slowing down any Tenno within the explosive radius temporarily. *Dispel bomb: Uses when a Tenno has deployed a self-buff such as Iron Skin. The bomb acts similar to the Frost bomb, but dispels active abilities on hit. Unlike the Stalker's Dispel, this one will not stagger the victim. Alad V, like many bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"If it's your friends you are looking for, you're welcome to place a bid for my newest Zanuka prototype."'' *''"Have you come to make a donation to my newest enterprise? Excellent. Please report to my lab for reconstruction."'' *''"I've been looking all over for you Tenno. Come, let me show you my new venture. I think you'd be a perfect fit."'' *''"Market forces dictate that you need to evolve or die. Which will it be Tenno?"'' *''"You have a loyalty issue Tenno. My Zanuka project will fix that for you."'' *''"Tenno be careful. You must make sure not to damage all those parts of yours. Such valuable merchandise."'' Strategy Unlike with most other bosses, enemies will continuously spawn within the arena throughout the fight. However, the arena tends to start without any enemies waiting within. Shielded phase Zanuka possesses an invulnerable shield, which can only be disabled after Alad's shields have been destroyed. During this phase, simply keep running away from Zanuka and attempt to damage Alad from a distance, as his Flame Pulse will keep close combatants at bay. It is also suggested to bring a Mag with Shield Polarize for obvious reasons. Health phase After Alad's shields have been removed, Zanuka's shields will be disabled, allowing both to be damaged. However, Alad will never die until Zanuka is destroyed. In the event that the player continues to chase Alad and take his health down to zero, he will fall over into a Downed state, and Zanuka will rush to his aid and revive him. Upon revival, Alad's shields will be semi-recovered, meaning Zanuka will be invulnerable once more and the shielded phase has to be repeated. As such, while Zanuka becomes an easy target when attempting to rescue Alad, it may actually be easier to ignore Alad after his shields have been disabled and attack Zanuka until it is destroyed, then finish off Alad at your leisure. Though Zanuka is agile, most players will still be faster than it by a significant margin, making outrunning it the best strategy. As the Bombs Zanuka deploys are purely for support, the only real threat it possesses are guided missiles, which can be tanked with moderate shields. Simply kite until it goes down or disable it with control skills like vauban's bastile. Lore Alad V was introduced during The Gradivus Dilemma. The Corpus and Grineer fought a week long battle in which players could choose a side to fight for. The Grineer led by General Sargas Ruk won and the Corpus withdrew their support of Alad V's plans of gathering Tenno Cryopods. Alad V continued his experiments on Jupiter and used the Infested to stop any forces that tried to stop him. Frohd Bek contacted the Tenno to make a deal: if the Tenno destroyed the Infested then Bek would reveal Alad V's location on Jupiter. This message from Bek started The Hunt For Alad V event in which the Tenno fought alongside the Corpus to defeat the Infested and in doing so revealed the Corpus Gas City tileset on Jupiter. Trivia *It is said in Livestream 16 that Alad V hates Lotus (It isn't surprising as all factions are hostile towards the Tenno and Lotus). *He is most likely an important Corpus character, if not their leader, then one of their most important commanders. Lore entries about the Fomorian and Arid Fear operations are signed by him, reason to believe he was responsible for these operations, either being the one ordering them or the supervising commander. In the lore entries written by his name is "Grineer relations" which could imply that is his role within the Corpus ranks. *Favors diplomacy and bribing over fighting, using his skills in linguistics to gain profits and defeat opponents, and uses his robotic pet as a primary means of fighting when the need arises (from Livestream 14). **His diplomacy skills seem to be sorely lacking, as evidenced from most interactions with even the Tenno that sided with Corpus in the Gradivus Dilemma event. Boasting about what he will do to captured Tenno cryopods, saying Tenno have no eyes for unknown reasons, and also talking about how much pains him to give rewards to Tenno that supported his cause. *As of the Gradivus Dilemma, he started working on a weapon project of some kind, which he mysteriously called the Zanuka Project. It turns out that the project is his robotic pet, after its name was revealed. *Alad V believes the Tenno do not have eyes. This could be a reason to the Zanuka Project, as Alad V has minimal knowledge about the nature of the Tenno and wishes to do research, not even knowing that the Tenno are inside their Warframes and not actually the Warframe itself. **This might also hint at the relationship between the Tenno and their Warframes. **This might also actually be an insult, having "no eyes" may mean not "seeing" the scheme of things. This could relate to the Tenno being the "Betrayers" for not embracing Orokin technology, as the Corpus do. *Despite the animosity between the Corpus and the Tenno, Alad V still treats them like potential business partners, as evidenced by his dialogue in the Gradivus Dilemma. *The fan base considers his slogan to be "Profit numbs the feeling." *He has created a forum account on the warframe forums to argue with General Sargas Ruk: * AladV *A leaked trailer was released in the forums as the showcase for the PS4. Though the original trailer was released a short time after. *In the PS4 trailer, the letters on Alad V's neck piece translate to "ALADV GREG" Media Alad Arena.jpg|The arena Alad scenematic.jpg|Alad V during the cinematic Zanuka cinematic.jpg|Zanuka during the cinematic Alad V battle.jpg|Alad V during the fight Zanuka chase.jpg|Zanuka chasing its target Alad Flame Pulse.jpg|Flame Pulse Alad Shield.jpg|Alad's Electric Shield Alad cowering.jpg|Alad cowering behind the shield Zanuka bomb.jpg|Zanuka deploying a bomb CorpusCinematic4.jpg|Alad V concept art. CorpusCinematic3.jpg|Concept art of Zanuka. Alad V 53.jpg BW5PjAOCAAEfNRn.jpg|New (10/18/13) message from Alad V to the board Alad V On Cinematic Trailer.jpg aladvcodex.png|Alad V Codex zanukacodex.png|Zanuka Codex Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Boss Category:Corpus